


The Soulmate Statement

by trillian_jdc



Series: The Soulmate Situation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Good With Emotions, Developing Relationship, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Soulmates, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has just discovered Greg Lestrade is his soulmate. The two negotiate what they want out of that relationship.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: The Soulmate Situation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	The Soulmate Statement

The confidence Mycroft Holmes demonstrated as they left the underground station departed as quickly as it had come. Now that he and Greg Lestrade had recognized their new status as soulmates, he didn't know what came next, a particularly unusual state of affairs for him. 

He walked slowly, thoughts whirling, to his waiting car, accompanied by Lestrade... no, Greg, he had better start considering him. He dropped their connected arms quickly. The touch was comforting, as it should be for their newly recognized attachment, but physical contact was too unusual a sensation to continue when he needed all his focus on the ramifications of his changed state. 

They arrived at the car too quickly. Mycroft swallowed and turned to his companion. "I would feel most comfortable, Greg, if we could continue this conversation somewhere much more private. Do you have to return to the Yard?" 

"Nope, I texted I wouldn't be back. Where to? Pick someplace you're secure." 

"I think my club would be the best choice." Mycroft shuddered mentally at the thought of inviting Greg into his home. Too much, too fast. An instant mystical connection was bad enough; there was no need to rush further interactions.

"Lay on, Macduff," Greg grinned, opening the car door. 

The car was quiet after Mycroft instructed his driver to take them to the Diogenes, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Mycroft was pleasantly surprised at Greg's patience. Clearly, the policeman had unsuspected depths... but perhaps he'd learned from spending time with Sherlock that Holmeses weren't easily pushed. 

As they drew up to the club, Mycroft cautioned Greg. "You may find this unusual, but the policy of the Diogenes is silence. I will let you know when we are able to speak again. Until then, please, follow me." 

Greg looked at Mycroft quizzically for a minute, then shrugged and nodded. "Sure, whatever you say." Mycroft momentarily wondered if Greg was always going to be so agreeable, but as it was working to his advantage, he refused to challenge him. 

The two men walked through the door, down the corridors, and entered a private office suite. Mycroft gestured Greg to one of the pair of chairs in the center of the room, sinking gracefully into the other. "Thank you, Greg. We are now private and can continue our conversation." 

"Are you sure that's the best idea now, Mycroft? You look a bit under the weather. I know this can't be easy for you." 

"Needs must. Better to set expectations now and begin as we mean to go on." 

"Smart, Mycroft, but I knew that about you. Do you want to start?" 

After a moment of reflection, Mycroft quietly began, "As you gathered, I had never expected this change of affairs, so I don't have much knowledge of the possibilities. I am... out of my depth, which is quite disconcerting." 

Greg stood up, startling his conversation partner, but he only drew his chair close enough to reach out for Mycroft, then settled himself again. He stretched out his hand, palm up, and waited. He only began speaking once Mycroft realized he needed to place his hand in Greg's warm grip, which closed around his fingers. 

"There you go. I gathered this was unusual for you. I'll tell you my hopes, but I want you to know that this is a partnership. Just because I wanted something doesn't mean that's going to happen. We're in this together now, Mycroft, and we'll find a way that works for both of us."

As Greg smiled gently at him, Mycroft couldn't help returning his positive expression, while internally marvelling that his soulmate could be so generous, open-hearted, and considerate. 

Greg continued, looking down at their joined hands, "I suppose the first thing we should start with ... I hadn't thought about a soulmate for years, except when we had one on a case, and that's never the best circumstances. You probably know that I was previously married. My wife turned out to have a very different definition of 'honor and cherish' than I did. That means trust is very important to me now. Whatever happens between us, please, be honest with me." 

Mycroft couldn't resist the large brown eyes that turned up to his at the end of that statement. "Of course, Greg. Where I can, of course. I have certain ... requirements that come with my position that means I cannot tell you everything, but between the two of us... I hope you will accept when I tell you I can't tell you something. But I promise you, I will not lie to you. I don't think I could, now." 

"Thank you. That means the world to me. Next... we really don't know each other well, and I'd like to spend time with you to fix that. You mentioned a meal. That's a good idea. It'll take time to learn each other's likes, dislikes, how to spend time together." 

"Or I could send you a dossier," Mycroft muttered, to an answering chuckle from Greg. 

"Oh, no, you don't. People are more than they look on paper." 

"Well, you're certainly proving that! You seem to be avoiding a key factor, though." Mycroft looked Greg directly in the face. "Most soulmates marry. And you are straight." 

"Erm. Well." Greg dropped his gaze and ran his hand distractedly through his grey hair. "Not... entirely. And I thought I'd leave that piece of the equation up to you, since Sherlock gave me the impression that you haven't ... dated much." 

"Why in the world would that be a topic of conversation? Never mind. You're right, it's not something I've had time for. But you're ... not opposed?" 

Greg smiled again at Mycroft. "Actually, I'm quite fond of your type. I used to have fun mussing up posh boys. They loved riding the back of my motorbike." He looked the tall, suited man up and down before he cleared his throat, asking almost shyly, "Are you ... interested?" 

"Lestrade, I would think you knew the kind of effect you had on people. You're quite handsome." 

"That a yes, then?" 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine you'd be interested in a pale, flabby, repressed, inexperienced partner." 

"Oi, would you stop that? You said the same kind of thing before we discovered our bond. We're meant for each other, Mycroft, which means we each have plenty to offer." 

Greg stood up without breaking his handhold with Mycroft. "Come on, I think we've had enough conversation. Is there a sofa around here we can borrow?" 

Mycroft, tugged to his feet, was doing his best to calm his racing thoughts before he blushed. Greg's simple request at the end of that conversation was giving him all kinds of mental images of the two of them, many of which he hadn't considered since his university days. 

"What -- whatever for?" 

"I think we need more contact. Words are good and all, but sometimes you just need to touch. Let's build our bond." 

Mycroft goggled at Greg, words failing him, for long seconds, before turning and tugging him towards a previously unnoticed door at the back of the room that revealed a staircase. At the top was a small private suite, a simple bedroom with an en suite bath. 

The two men moved up the stairs and into the room quickly, ending up in front of a comfortable-looking bed. "Will this do, Greg?" Mycroft couldn't meet his eyes. 

Greg sat on the side of the bed, patting the mattress next to him. "So long as you join me." 

Mycroft slowly sat down next to Greg, who promptly put one arm around the shy man's shoulders, while his other hand reached out again to clasp Mycroft's fingers. "I meant what I said, Mycroft. I want to get to know you better in all kinds of ways, but there's no need to rush." 

"I never imagined I'd say this, but I agree with you that we've exhausted what can be done with words. I'm willing to let you take the lead, Greg." 

"Then take off that jacket and come here," Greg said, taking off his own as he spoke and dropping it off the side of the bed. After he toed off his shoes, he scooted backwards, propping himself up against the headboard and opening up his arms.

Mycroft swallowed, screwing up his courage. He stood up and took off his shoes and jacket, hanging the suit piece over the chair in the corner of the room, before returning to the bed. He gingerly crawled into Greg's space, turning to put his back against Greg's chest. 

Greg closed his arms around Mycroft and hummed quietly. "There. That feel ok?" 

"Wonderful, actually. Thank you, Greg." The two men sat quietly, until Greg noticed Mycroft's breathing had turned into soft snores. Greg chuckled to himself and closed his eyes, resigned to settling in for a bit.


End file.
